1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to superscalar microprocessors and more particularly to the predecoding of variable byte-length computer instructions within high performance and high frequency superscalar microprocessors.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Superscalar microprocessors are capable of attaining performance characteristics which surpass those of conventional scalar processors by allowing the concurrent execution of multiple instructions. Due to the widespread acceptance of the x86 family of microprocessors, efforts have been undertaken by microprocessor manufacturers to develop superscalar microprocessors which execute x86 instructions. Such superscalar microprocessors achieve relatively high performance characteristics while advantageously maintaining backwards compatibility with the vast amount of existing software developed for previous microprocessor generations such as the 8086, 80286, 80386, and 80486.
The x86 instruction set is relatively complex and is characterized by a plurality of variable byte-length instructions. A generic format illustrative of the x86 instruction set is shown in FIG. 1A. As illustrated in the figure, an x86 instruction consists of from one to four optional prefix bytes 102, followed by an operation code (opcode) field 104, an optional addressing mode (Mod R/M) byte 106, an optional scale-index-base (SIB) byte 108, an optional displacement field 110, and an optional immediate data field 112.
The opcode field 104 defines the basic operation for a particular instruction. The default operation of a particular opcode may be modified by one or more prefix bytes. For example, a prefix byte may be used to change the address or operand size for an instruction, to override the default segment used in memory addressing, or to instruct the processor to repeat a string operation a number of times. The opcode field 104 follows the prefix bytes 102, if any, and may be one or two bytes in length. The addressing mode (MODRM) byte 106 specifies the registers used as well as memory addressing modes. The scale-index-base (SIB) byte 108 is used only in 32-bit base-relative addressing using scale and index factors. A base field of the SIB byte specifies which register contains the base value for the address calculation, and an index field specifies which register contains the index value. A scale field specifies the power of two by which the index value will be multiplied before being added, along with any displacement, to the base value. The next instruction field is the optional displacement field 110, which may be from one to four bytes in length. The displacement field 110 contains a constant used in address calculations. The optional immediate field 112, which may also be from one to four bytes in length, contains a constant used as an instruction operand. The 80286 sets a maximum length for an instruction at 10 bytes, while the 80386 and 80486 both allow instruction lengths of up to 15 bytes.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, several different variable byte-length x86 instruction formats are shown. The shortest x86 instruction is only one byte long, and comprises a single opcode byte as shown in format (a). For certain instructions, the byte containing the opcode field also contains a register field as shown in formats (b), (c) and (e). Format (j) shows an instruction with two opcode bytes. An optional MODRM byte follows opcode bytes in formats (d), (f), (h), and (j). Immediate data follows opcode bytes in formats (e), (g), (i), and (k), and follows a MODRM byte in formats (f) and (h). FIG. 1C illustrates several possible addressing mode formats (a)-(h). Formats (c), (d), (e), (g), and (h) contain MODRM bytes with offset (i.e., displacement) information. An SIB byte is used in formats (f), (g), and (h).
The complexity of the x86 instruction set poses difficulties in implementing high performance x86 compatible superscalar microprocessors. One difficulty arises from the fact that instructions must be aligned with respect to the parallel-coupled instruction decoders of such processors before proper decode can be effectuated. In contrast to most RISC instruction formats, since the x86 instruction set consists of variable byte-length instructions, the start bytes of successive instructions within a line are not necessarily equally spaced, and the number of instructions per line is not fixed. As a result, employment of simple, fixed-length shifting logic cannot in itself solve the problem of instruction alignment.
Superscalar microprocessors have been proposed that employ instruction predecoding techniques to help solve the problem of quickly aligning, decoding and executing a plurality of variable byte-length instructions in parallel. In one such superscalar microprocessor, when instructions are written within the instruction cache from an external main memory, a predecoder appends several predecode bits (referred to collectively as a predecode tag) to each byte. These bits indicate whether the byte is the start and/or end byte of an x86 instruction, the number of microinstructions required to implement the x86 instruction, and the location of opcodes and prefixes. After instructions are fetched from the cache, the superscalar microprocessor converts each instruction to one or more microinstructions referred to as ROPS. The ROPS are similar to RISC instructions in that they are associated with a fixed length and with simple, consistent encodings. The function of each x86 instruction is implemented by one or more ROPs. The number of ROPs required to implement an instruction must be detected prior to multiplexing the instructions to decode units.
The number of ROPs required to implement the x86 instructions are detected and the instructions are multiplexed to decode units based on the predecode bits. The circuitry to detect a number of ROPs and multiplex the instructions to the decode unit based on the number of ROPs is complex and relatively slow.